


Policy Of Truth

by architect2010



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/architect2010/pseuds/architect2010
Summary: David Budd was just your run of the mill PPO, until the day he met Julia Montague and his life began to both expand and break down.
Relationships: David Budd & Julia Montague, David Budd/Julia Montague
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	1. Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a plunge on Bodyguard. This fic will diviate somewhat from the events of the series, and I decided to lay out the questions from the series and move on to what I want for this fic.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as it tends to help me carry on.

David Budd was just your run of the mill PPO, granted he had foiled the potential train bombing on the 1st October, but he himself would put it down to luck, or being at the right place at the right time. But as soon as Craddock assigned him to PPO duties for Julia Montague (or Darth Vader as Budd used to refer to her) he knew something was amiss.

Being a soldier, and a Scottish one at that, he distrusted the smiling faces of his primarily English born superiors, their scheming two faced backstabbing just to get higher on the career ladder, and Craddock was the embodiment of that. Hell, the look of pure disdain and annoyance when he first met Miss Montague immediately made her more trustworthy than his superiors. David still loathed Miss Montague, bitch had no regrets about defending an event that led to the destruction of his life. But now he loathed Miss Montague for another reason entirely.

 _‘I’ve been compromised’_ thought David

 _‘I’ve shown my vulnerability… she has me wrapped around her little finger… why would I feel the need to march to my room? Why do I feel the need to open the interconnecting door and tell her of Craddock’s horrid plan? Also, horrid plan? Where did that come from?’_ he thought

Politicos would normally say that you are the party you were raised into. Julia Montague was raised in a true-blue Conservative household (or mansion hold as she called it) Well educated, well raised and carrying a manner that made her Margaret Thatcher reincarnated, although infinitely far sexier as she thought with a grin. Julia, however, was anything but your run of the mill Conservative. Very much a ring wing member of the party, Julia also thought that everyone should be given a chance as her days of being barrister clearly showed. But Julia also concurred that Britain should not be held back by its mistakes, this clearly infuriated her colleagues and she didn’t give a damn about their opinions. Julia did however give a damn about David’s opinions. The man was the very embodiment of everything opposite to her. _‘I do not need you to vote for me. Just to protect me’_ she said.

 _‘It was all so simple. Now I do not need you to protect me, but to love me also’_ she thought as she sat in her room at the Blackwell. _‘I’ve been compromised’_ she thought to herself, _‘I’ve shown my vulnerability’_ she thought. The knock on the door in her room connecting to David’s… sorry Budd’s nerved her… _‘By God I want him’_ she thought. Last night had been the most mind-blowing night of her life, literally… _‘Blood, brains, and fucking’_ she thought revoltingly. Julia was through kidding with herself, she had wanted him ever since he stripped off his shirt and she wore it for her interview with Andrew Marr. _‘God… I wanted to fuck just before being interviewed by Andrew Marr?! Urgh!’_ she thought revoltingly.

Julia walked towards the door, last night replaying in her mind; _‘I’m not the Queen. You are allowed to touch me!’_

Opening the door, she was confronted with David Budd, surprisingly he did not look smug he looked serious. _‘Seriously handsome’_ she thought.

 _‘I loathe her, I loathe her politics, and I loathe her because I would risk my life for her’_ thought David.

“You’ve run out of wine Ma’am” said David in his hardened voice. His eyes looking like they are about to bulge out.

Julia’s stance hardened. “Yes, I have Sergeant” she said formally. “Please tell me which brand and I will…”

Julia interrupted him; “No Sergeant. You will get it wrong. I’ll go out myself” she said as she went into her room to gather herself and her coat.

“Ma’am, the risk is…”

Julia interrupted and snapped back in her clipped voice that now drove David crazy; “I don’t give a shit about the risk!” She eyed David and he eyed her. Both sinking in what Julia had just said.

Leaving via the front door of their respective rooms, David approached the officer guarding Julia’s front door “Just accompanying Lavender to the shops” he said to the officer, to which he nodded.

Both principal and PPO walked down the corridor to the lifts, not saying a word.

Upon entering the lift, Julia asked; “Your family, are they okay?” emphasising the last two syllables to get David’s reaction.

“Yes, they are Ma’am. They cannot wait to leave the safe house” replied David

Julia looked up and exhaled the breath she was holding in _‘Bastards, they are using your family. Isn’t there a low they wouldn’t stoop to?’_ she thought to herself.

Leaving the hotel, Julia and David walked towards the shops near Liverpool Street. David walked with Julia in silence, until she turned to a side small passage which was empty.

“Okay David, what the hell is going on?” asked Julia. “Ma’am I….”

Julia interrupted David; “My name is Julia! For fucks sake David, I think we will always be on a first name basis after last night”

David eyed Julia. The normally composed and bolsters politician was a cold-hearted fighter, and here David was seeing Julia as anxiety ridden, broken and on the verge of exploding emotionally. “Julia. You must reassign me. Craddock wants me to spy on you” said David.

Julia was shocked, not at Craddock’s actions but at David’s honesty. The baggage they both carried in their pasts would make these two opposites to one another, and yet here they were helping each other. The ulterior motives were there, but Julia couldn’t help but be moved by this man, he had everything to lose. Julia was a cold-hearted politician, but did she have to be like this behind closed doors, away from the world?

“And they used your family’s safety as blackmail?” asked Julia. “Yes, they did” said David holding back the fear in his voice.

“Bastards! Tell them the truth. You and your family are more important. I’ll tell you now, tomorrow evening a member from the…” said Julia.

“Stop Julia! Just stop!” said David painfully. “You cannot do this” he said.

“David, you are risking far more than I am! Fuck, David, I don’t care about my risks. You’ve got far more to lose” said Julia.

“Cannot do that. You are my principal, and…” said David stopping just before he said the word lover/girlfriend/friend with benefits. Julia noticed this and she hardened her gaze on David

“And they are your bloody family!” she angrily shouted before bursting into tears. David’s guard immediately broke down as he hugged Julia in a dingy side street that the City of London was slowly eradicating.

David kissed Julia’s head as she clung on to David, sobbing. “I loathe you” he said breathlessly. “You’ve made my life complicated; you’ve put my family in danger” rambled David as Julia looked up at David’s vengeful face. “You’ve compromised my….”

Julia’s tear stained face showed it all; “They set you up. Why is your wife divorcing you? PTSD…”

David looked down in shame and nodded. “You need help David. And I want to help you…” said Julia breathlessly as she was close to sobbing.

“You have to get rid of me, please for your sake…” said David.

“You are staying with me David. You are the only person I trust. You may loathe me, but I trust you.” she whispered back.

“They set us both up. The attack yesterday, I know the man who did it” said David.

Julia was surprised; “He was an old mate of mine back from Helmund. He was with me when…” Julia nodded. “You’ve got guts telling me that”

“You just have to pick up the phone and…”

“No! I trust you and only you. But… Christ David, this is your family. I’m replaceable, your family isn’t” replied Julia. Letting go of her.

“You are not replaceable” replied David, a bit too hastily and in a pained voice.

“Julia, I don’t loathe you… I…” David couldn’t say it. Julia bit her lip for a second, trying to mask the feelings she had developed for the man in the weeks leading to this evening. And it was then and there that she decided to take the plunge; she moved in and kissed her loathsome handsome protector.

David didn’t budge, he gave into the intoxicating feeling that was the kisses of Julia Montague. David knew he was screwed, there was no feelings of friendship or admiration, loathing and loving were at play here, feelings that were alien to him… not even Vicky drew this kind of reaction out of him.

Julia let go of David and looked at him with pure lust. “I can trust you not to reveal my secrets” wording it as a statement rather than a question. “Yes Ma’am” said David with a hint of malice charm as he moved in to kiss Julia again, needing another fix from her mouth.

* * *

Walking into the shops, Julia walked to the wine section and browsed for a bottle. David observed her, she couldn’t help but smirk as she supposedly looked at the wines on offer. Turning around so that she had her back to him, Julia found the wine she was looking for on the bottom shelf and she purposefully bent down and flashed her ass at David. The man looked at it and bent his head down to avoid the CCTV catching him eyeing Julia up.

 _‘You teasing po faced posh bitch’_ he thought whilst thinking how much he would love to screw her ass.

Julia got up and with a bottle in hand. “Nearly done Sergeant” she said in her clipped chipper voice, her eyes however were saying something different entirely.

Walking to the tills, she waited in queue with David behind her. Thinking for a split second, Julia took off her coat which showed what she was wearing, a cashmere sweater that exposed her right shoulder. David looked on and wanted nothing more than to kiss and bite down on that skin.

 _‘I’m gonna mark you as mine. You are a teasing cunt. God, I love you’_ he thought and then he was surprised. _‘I love her?’_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Getting back to their respective rooms, David took out his piece and put it under his pillow. He also took out the small attaché case that housed his surveillance equipment. He took out the stethoscope he used to listen into the room… just to see if she is ready for to invite him.

Putting the device back into the case, David hid the case back under the bed. The door opened and Julia was there, still in her work clothes. Coming into the room, Julia grinned at David, to which he returned “Want to give the bugs a show?” she whispered quietly as she kissed his ear and nipped his lobe.

David kissed Julia’s cheek and began to descend to her ear where he whispered; “You know, you should wear an ear stud”

Julia grinned as she kissed David’s neck as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt, David followed suit with Julia’s blouse, and before they knew it, both garments were on the ground, followed by Julia’s bra, which David practically ripped off. David pulled back from biting on Julia’s shoulder to look at her beautiful breasts, which he then handled and used his thumb to circle her hardening nipples, eliciting a gasp from the woman.

 _‘Fuck, she’s beautiful’_ thought David as his erection prodded Julia’s lower abdomen.

Whilst being hypnotised by the beautiful sight and feeling, Julia decided to take advantage of David’s moment of forgetfulness and pushed him onto the bed, Julia divested David’s belt whilst David toed off his shoes as she was doing this. Julia then undid the man’s trousers before stripping them off, descending to remove David’s socks and using the time to undo her skirt, and remove her tights. Kissing up his right hairy leg, Julia reached her goal. The erected tent that was the outline of David Budd’s cock. Pulling down his boxers and chucking them out of reach. Julia eyed David with a mischievous grin.

David looked down at his lover and said “Julia…” before licked from the base of his Scotsman all the way to the tip. Julia circled her tongue over the exposed crown before tapping the tip with the bottom of her tongue. David couldn’t help but groan at the feeling;

“Julia, stop” he whispered. Julia looked up, surprised. “Come here” he whispered. Julia slithered her way up and kissed her lover. David moaned into the kiss and it took all his willpower to let go; “Sit on my face” he whispered. Julia gave a Cheshire cat grin and moved above David. Practically ripping her panties off, Julia was finally naked and bare, just like David wanted her always.

Hovering her warm cunt over David’s face, Julia rotated her hips, mesmerising her younger lover with her warm and gradually wetting cunt. Inhaling the scent drove David crazy with lust, motioning Julia to lower her pelvis, David kissed the warm outer lips before delving in.

Julia moaned before abruptly silencing herself at to not draw the guard’s attention outside. With a grin on her face she lowered her upper body onto David and her face met David’s manhood. Opening her she took the Scotsman in and bobbed her head up and down a few times before she went down and took in his exposed head all the way to her gag reflex.

David would have moaned to the heavens if it wasn’t for Julia’s cunt keeping his mouth occupied. Every suck, every tap the Julia made just pushed David further into pleasuring her, his tongue delved in deep and his created a vacuum for Julia’s pleasure.

Julia eyes were watering, with the stimulus that David was giving her and the pressure she was feeling in her gag reflex, the woman was close to losing it, as was David since she felt the Scotsman leaking. Julia moaned around David’s cock, she felt her cunt wet and hot and knew she was close to losing it. David meanwhile felt the first of Julia’s orgasm, giving her cunt one final kiss, he licked a trail up her taint and into her asshole, which he licked.

Julia gave probably the most agonising moan of her life, and thank heavens her mouth was full since no doubt the guard outside would have been kicking the door in. Giving another flick, David felt his chin and chest wet. Julia let go of David’s manhood, got up and presented her cunt to David’s face where she squirted her release onto David’s face.

“Holy shit” said Julia breathlessly. David was shocked and in awe, the RH Julia Montague was a squirter. Gathering her essence onto her hand and sploshing it all over David’s cock she descended and resumed sucking David. Looking up, she saw Julia, her hair darkened due to the perspiration, her eyes wet and red due to the tears and her cheeks red. All in all, David had never seen Julia look so heavenly and he came right there and then, shooting his load into Julia’s mouth.

After David’s cock shot its last load, Julia let go ascended David’s body, her expression was feral and almost inhuman, which started to arouse David again.

Reaching his face, Julia ran her hands through David’s hair and kissed him. No punches were pulled, their tongues danced within each other’s mouths, fighting for the passionate dominance that became the key to their new ‘relationship’. The heat emanating from Julia’s cunt which when contrasted with the feeling of David’s cold and wet manhood, did wonders for the man. Lowering herself on to said manhood, David couldn’t help but thrust into her as both him and Julia were connected in sexual ecstasy. Rolling and closing her eyes, Julia consumed the feeling and began to thrust up and down as she got a rhythm going. David leaned forward, crunching his stomach thus showing off his muscular toned abs which only egged Julia further. David leaned forward further to kiss Julia as she slowed down her riding. Letting go and pushing David back onto the bed, Julia lay on top of her lover and kissed one more time before leaning back and resuming her riding. David who couldn’t avoid it further, sucked on Julia’s nipples, drawing a moan from the woman.

“Fuuuuck” whispered Julia at the double onslaught of pleasure she was receiving.

David continued to meet her thrusts, but then he sat up, put his arms around Julia before rolling onto her back.

The move surprised Julia, and David pulled out and pushed right back in, getting a moan from the woman. The surprised look on Julia’s face pushed David’s thoughts even further. Looking at the side of the bed, David found his belt and he picked it up.

Dragging the belt, Julia was breathless; “David” she said a mixture of anticipation and fear.

“Open your mouth” he whispered. Julia did and David placed the middle of the belt in between Julia’s teeth and bit down on it.

David then pulled out and pushed in electing further groans form Julia and when he found the rhythm that worked, David began to push in and pull out in earnest, eliciting further moans from Julia.

David was not pulling any more punches, he started to plow into Julia; her face, her sweet mouth, her beauty just contributed to David’s eagerness. Julia bit down hard on the leather, and her gaze burnt into David’s as the two eyed each other. Both trying to consume everything what they were giving, what they were feeling and the fire they were both feeling.

Their brows were damp, their skin hot on fire and any pretence for sensitivity gone. Julia and David were two people who wanted to draw the power out of each other and reach climax. This wasn’t just love making, this was connecting their souls into one.

David could feel himself becoming undone, whilst Julia felt the feeling, she felt just a short time ago approaching. Julia couldn’t help but smirk, she never knew she was a squirter, something she thought was a myth or uncommon and not only was it real, she actually had it.

Their climaxes were approaching and even though he tried to keep it at bay, the tightening walls of Julia and the heat she was inseminating was simply too much for him as he lost it. Julia felt David expand and the first feeling of his release, pushed her over the choice as she shot out the warmth that engulfed David.

Riding out his euphoria, David rolled Julia so that she was on top. Rotating her hips, Julia soon dropped down on David, kissing his chest whilst she rode out the adrenaline, she had accumulated.

David used his fingers to caress the woman’s back, which drew Julia from her post coital daze.

“Didn’t know you can recover that fast” she whispered cheekily.

David scoffed; “Didn’t know you were a squirter Ma’am” he whispered back.

Julia giggled to which David joined; looking up into his eyes she responded; “I didn’t know I was either”

David laughed “Bullshit”

Julia continued to giggle; “No really, you coaxed it out of me” she responded.

David couldn’t help but feel smug in that he managed to show what Julia and her body can do.

“So, what’s the plan? What do you want me to tell them?” asked David.

Julia moved onto the side of the bed and caressed David’s arm; “The truth David. Your family is the importance here”.

“But wouldn’t that ruin your chances for RIPA 18?” he asked.

Julia shook her head; “If all the services are bugging me and want me spied upon, there is no way I will ever reach the top. I might as well have some fun playing them off against each other” she whispered.

David gave a small tired smile; “Craddock and Sampson were right. You are dangerous”

Julia giggled and asked; “Would you have me any other way?”

David responded; “Never”

Julia calmed down and kissed David again; “Hold me David, please just hold me”

And that’s what David did for the rest of the night; he held the woman who had gotten under his skin. A woman who had shown and given him pleasure beyond anything he had experienced before. A woman he didn’t know was either saving him or burying him much deeper in it. A woman he both loathed and… _loved?_


	2. Thrill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major big Thank You to all my readers, everyone who added kudos and of course to my commentators.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I’m one of the lucky ones” said David._

_“Because you survived?” asked Julia as she caressed the burnt scared flesh of David’s back._

_“Aye, that too” replied David with a smile that was tainted with melencholia. This made Julia want to do nothing more than to comfort him. Moving in closer, Julia and David’s lips met in a brief but passionate kiss._

_Letting go, Julia kept her eyes closed, consuming the feeling of her lover’s lips on hers._

_Opening them, Julia saw David’s eyes now filled with glee. “Even if it could cost me my job”_

_Julia perked up and responded cheekily; “Sex with the Home Secretary? It is a heinous crime” Both of them giggled._

Here, underneath the Egyptian Cotton sheets, Julia and David felt safe. Their trust, their bond, felt untouched and pure.

David looked at Julia and she at him, both eyeing each other taking in each other’s beauty, passion, doubts, agendas… and even, heaven forbid, love.

“Penny for your thoughts” whispered Julia. David smiled and replied; “Just thinking, who and why anybody would want more power, when they should have been chasing you”

Julia gave a small sigh, and it was then that David saw in Julia’s eyes, for a split second, a look that could almost be described as emotional.

“My ex-husband for one” she replied. “Then clearly the man was an idiot” replied David emotion crossing his Scottish accent whilst Julia laughed. After calming down, David reiterated; “Well he was. If you were my wife, I would not let you be unhappy for a moment”

Julia smirked; “Is that a proposal Sergeant?”

David paused before he replied; “It could be”

Julia smirked; but David knew that his lover was thinking something different. Julia Montague may have been a cold-hearted politician and that she lied through her teeth whilst in parliament, but he also knew that she never masked her true feelings towards David… _‘Maybe she is masking her feelings now. Maybe I’m just being used… well at least I’m having fun for now’_ thought David.

“Do you think it’s too fast for a proposal?” asked Julia.

David grinned and asked; “Wouldn’t you have it any other way?”

Julia shook her head; “Never” she replied with a grin. David moved forward and kissed her, revelling in the feeling of her mouth and tongue.

Julia felt David’s manhood touching her thigh, and if this had been a weekend, Julia would have coaxed David into rounds of morning passion… But sadly, it was a weekday, and one that had an early morning meeting with the head of the security service Hunter-Dunn.

Letting go of David’s beautiful and talented mouth; “Sorry. But I have a meeting with Hunter-Dunn here soon”.

David alerted from his slumber responded; “Do you want me to leave the floor?”

“No, don’t” she replied. “Do you have bugging equipment?” asked Julia.

“Aye, of course I do” said David. “Record my conversation with Dunn. It may prove to be useful” said Julia.

After he got back to his room, David quickly washed and got dressed before setting up the equipment. Putting the scope on the door frame, David listened in and heard a knock.

Listening in, he pressed the record button.

_“We don’t know if there’s a connection or he was acting alone” said Dunn._

_“It’s RIPA-18, isn’t it? It’s made me a target” said Julia._

_“One possible reason” replied Dunn._

_“What do you mean?” asked Julia_

_“The only plausible conclusion is your itinerary was leaked” the man responded._

_“By the Police? They set me up… and its obvious why” she confirmed._

_“Home Secretary?” Asked Dunn._

_“Out arrangement” said Julia. “No one knows. I can assure you of that. In regard to which, we need to establish the most secure means of getting the material to you”._

_“Well not via the office” confirmed Julia._

_“Leave this with me” said Dunn as he bided Julia a good day and left the room_.

Julia looked towards the connecting door and approached it. David heard this and switched off the recording device.

Knocking on the door, David opened it. “Did you get it” she whispered.

David nodded, “Give me five minutes” said Julia as she returned to her room, whilst David packed up the equipment and hid the recording on his person. However, before he left, David looked into his bag and took out two burner phones, whilst taking our his Android smartphone and pressing the record button.

David left his room and rang the bell on Julia’s door. Opening the door Julia saw David all formal and professional.

“Morning Ma’am” said David. “Morning, Sergeant Budd” responded Julia.

Both walked out into the corridor and into the lifts. Reaching the ground floor and being met by Fenton, Julia suddenly said; “Sorry, just one moment, I need to use the loo”.

David guided Julia to the restrooms as she followed him.

“Police officer, I need to ask if anyone’s in here!” announced David as he entered the lavatory.

After checking, he gave it the all clear. Julia entered and pulled David towards her.

“Glad we have this moment” whispered David as he pulled out the burner from his pocket and handed it to Julia.

“My number is programmed into the memory. Just in case” he whispered. Julia smiled and nodded.

“Thank you” replied Julia heartfully. “It’s not like we are engaged” replied David. Julia couldn’t help but laugh as she lightly pushed David against the door and kissed him, David responded back and almost lost himself until Julia let go and suddenly became serious;

“The police are trying to implicate you. Pretty convenient” said Julia.

“Well, they have the gunman. They’ll eventually connect me to him” said David as he kissed Julia more, and she surrendered to his ministration.

Reluctantly letting go, he eyed Julia.

“What do you believe?” asked David. Julia eyed the man and said; “I believe you David. It’s too much of a coincidence. It would be convenient to implicate you, but no” she said with a purity and honesty that moved David, and a vision he lost due to the fact she moved in for another kiss.

 _‘Is she playing me here? Is she just using me to her own ends and protecting her arse. Is she… bloody hell she feels so good… Is she baiting me?... Fuckin’ daze she’s amazing’_ thought David.

Julia kissed David again and revelled in the feeling; _‘Is he nuts? Is he a PTSD psycho who… will a psycho feel this…good?... I he… bloody hell, his tongue is heaven…’_ thought Julia.

Letting go, David opened his eyes and eyed Julia; “Seeing Craddock this morning”

“Tell her everything, time for the games to commence” said Julia with a hint of malice.

David couldn’t help but scoff at the words just before giving Julia another peck on the lips.

* * *

The day had been nerving, not even the memory of Julia’s kisses had helped. Going into see Craddock, David was prepared, and he told his superior, _‘The Smiling Snake’_ close to the truth. That Julia, sorry Miss Montague, was paid a visit by Hunter-Dunn and that they were discussing the attack at Thornton Circus? And how the police response was so slow?

“Pay no heed David” said Craddock dismissively. “It is all down to shock” she continued. David kept his stoic neutral expression; _‘If only you were there you two faced bitch’_ he thought.

“Of course, Ma’am. All down to shock” he responded.

“How is the family David?” Craddock asked. “Ma’am?” he asked. “I’m only asking because we would like to know whether or not the cost to danger ratio is worth eating into our budget” asked Craddock calmly and sardonically.

“Fine… Err… is the any new intel…”

Craddock; “Nothing as of yet. But doesn’t it seem strange that the school your children attended was the chosen target?”

David said nothing; _‘Did Julia know? Did she plan this to make me vulnerable?’_

Craddock looked upon David and commented; “David, I hope you know what you are doing. For your family’s sake”.

David stood up and nodded; “Yes Ma’am”

Walking out of Craddock’s office, David was seething; _‘Bitch! Did Julia make me vulnerable? Is Craddock manipulating me?... Remember Davy, Julia was honest with you. She hated your guts and she showed it’_

David walked down the corridors and wanted nothing more than to go back to the Home Office and be in sight of Julia.

Julia sat at her desk, typing away when all she could think about was David. _‘Craddock pouring poison into his ear’_ she thought. _‘What kind of person would stoop so low to blackmail?’_ she thought. Julia knew her time was up, but she was going to leave in a blaze of glory. RIPA 18, the granting of more powers to the Security Service… _‘Let them all be damned’_ she thought.

Looking outside her window she saw David standing outside by the lifts. Looking back towards her screen, the chill of anticipation and sexual desire crawled her spine. David Budd had awoken the dormant sexual beast she once was before her marriage to Roger, and now that it was awakened Julia did not want it to go back to dormancy.

David, standing by the lifts looking around the boring office floor, thought about his predicament. Julia clearly didn’t care about her career anymore, either that or she was gambling with more than just the life of her PPO. _‘Gambling with my life?!’_ thought David. _‘No… she is risking her own neck. Rather stupidly caviller of her. Or was it…’_

Julia kept thinking about David. There was no denying the attraction between them, but could she trust him. _‘I’d given him carte blanche to say the truth! But where do I figure in his life?’_ It was at that moment she thought about his family, little Charlie and Ella. _‘How to the hell do I remember their names?!’_ thought Julia rather dismissively. _‘Why do I care about them?’_ she thought to herself, at the same moment her heart and ego started to bruise.

* * *

Returning to the floor she occupied, David entered the room first, as usual and checked it for irregularities.

“All clear Ma’am” said David.

“Thanks David” responded Julia with a measure of respect.

“Any news of your family? Are they back at home?” asked Julia

 _“The safe house has been extended. There’s no other option, with everyone in the dark about whether they’re still a target’_ responded David.

 _“You can always come to me”_ responded Julia, with a measure of hurt and offense.

 _“That’d be asking you to circumvent security protocol”_ responded David.

Julia sighed and from David’s point of view, Julia had become hurt and offended.

 _“Protocol… It’s your family”_ she responded.

“I know Ma’am and I appreciate your concern…” said David.

Julia approached David; “David, it’s your family. You never gamble with the fate of someone like your family. And the fact that you have by helping me makes me even more responsible for their safety” said Julia

As soon as she said the words, Julia began to regret it. The woman saw David’s eyes and his pupils dilated. Julia knew that a relationship she had with her PPO will result in her being second place to his children, and she accepted this without thought. But what moved the cold-hearted politician was the fact that instead of being pushed away, he was moved by the gesture.

This brought a smile to Julia’s beautiful face and may well have confirmed to David her intentions. “Thank you” he whispered.

“I know you’ll do everything to protect me” she whispered back before she kissed David, to which he responded to for a few seconds before he let go…

Julia, whose lips ghosted on David’s asked, “What’s wrong?”

“They might be watching us” responded David.

“They’re not” she said as she moved forward for another taste of the Scotsman’s lips. David pulled back.

“Not here Julia” he whispered. Julia pulled back; “Do you give a shit?” she whispered. David looked at Julia. “You don’t?” asked David. Julia smirked and shook her head as she leaned in and kissed him, and David kissed her back. Their mouths were locked in an embrace, whilst their tongues battled for dominance, feeling every crevice of their mouths.

Julia let go and replied; “Someone’s coming from the Service. I’ll fill you in later” she whispered. David nodded and straightened himself up before biding Julia good night and leaving through the front door.

David entered his room and angrily took of his blazer and removed his tie, he threw both garments on the settee. He looked at the connecting door and wanted nothing more than to hear the lock click open.

Sitting on the bed, David got out his recording devices and began to prepare, when he heard a knock in Julia’s room.

Gathering up the stethoscope, he pressed it onto the door and listened in.

After a good ten minutes. David heard the man leave, and he then left his room and went around the corner.

 _“Sir, police officer. I need to ask you to identify yourself”_ said David

The man replied, _“You first”_. David noticed the smirk; _‘Typical secret service type’_

_“PS David Budd, the Home Secretary’s PPO”_

_“Brave man. I’m here by invitation, with all the necessary clearances”_

_“I don’t doubt it, but I need a name”_

_“Longcross, Richard Longcross”_ replied the man before he left.

David walked back to his room and locked the door behind him. A knock came on the interconnecting door. David opened it and saw Julia holding a tablet.

Closing the door behind her, Julia sat down. “You won’t believe what I just read”

David smirked; “It certainly isn’t a lost Potter novel”

Julia scoffed; “Read it and weep”. David read the tablet and his face went into total surprise;

“Jesus Julia, you know what this means? Are you sure you want to play this game?” asked David.

“There is no way in hell I’ll ever become PM. But if I go, I’m taking him down with me” said Julia.

“Is it worth it?” asked David. “I don’t care if he screwed someone, he wasn’t supposed to… although from the looks of it, it wasn’t consensual. But I do care about this nations security and I care that…”

“Julia” interrupted David. “Are you sure this is all about patriotism? And not your ego?” he asked. To his surprise, Julia wasn’t angry; “Both” she replied.

“Don’t do this Julia. No matter what happens, I want you alive and preferably in one piece” said David.

“David. Nothing is going to happen. Besides, I’ve got you to protect me” she said as she kissed him. David felt himself get hard and he took in his arms. “Sorry, not tonight. I’ve got a shitload of work”.

David pulled back; “Come by later though” Julia nodded; “Of course I will” she kissed him again and went back to her room.

It was eleven o clock and the Coromon Strike novel he was reading did not interrupt his musings on what was going on. Julia was really going to go out there and use this information. It was a suicide mission, and Julia didn’t care. It was 11pm and the door was unlocked. Coming into the room, Julia saw David in bed, his book on his side.

“Are you finished for tonight?” asked David. Julia looked at the man in a mixture of fatigue and lust. “Is that all you have to say?” asked Julia. “I’m just a chore?” asked Julia. David did not answer, nor did her batter an eyelid, he knew what Julia was angling at, and he knew she wanted him chasing her.

Julia unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers. David saw her wearing a thin black thong, which just about covered up her bare cunt, but was not large enough to hide the whisps of hair she had on the top. Licking the three digits of her right hand she slowly edged said finger from the top of her thong, crept them underneath the material and started to softly rub her cunt.

_‘Is this your way of proving I have more control?’ asked David in disbelief._

_Julia smirked and replied; “You see right through me’_

Turning around and walking towards David’s bathroom, David followed her in.

* * *

The next morning David did his usual duties, stepping out of his room, he knocked on Julia’s door to find her ready for work. “Morning Ma’am” he said sternly

“Good Morning Sergeant” replied Julia professionally. Both walked down the corridors and stepped into the lift.

Julia eyed David, she knew this was all an act to full the cameras. Last night Julia did come to David, and even though sex did not take place, David was perfectly content on just holding Julia and pleasuring her, like she did him.

David looked at the woman from the corner of his eye, her perfect hair, her beautiful face, and a body to die for. Last night further proved to David how much Julia had gotten under his skin. The pleasure and content he had with her was unbelievable. _‘How could any man not fall for her’_ he thought as his mind went to her ex-husband Roger _‘Little shit’_ thought David.

_‘She’s fucking using you. Idiot, wake up, her attitude towards her eventual downfall. The fact she asked about your family… how do you know she didn’t leak the info on Charlie’s school?’_

Once in the car, Julia was looking through her papers and was contemplating about her predicament. _‘Is it worth risking it all?’_ she thought. And then her thoughts turned to David and his family, which even though she had never met them, she knew she was responsible for. Her briefcase open, she rummaged through the case for a tissue, trying to stop the tear that will no doubt be appearing.

It was times like this that Julia Montague hated being a public figure, she can handle being hated by the public, she can handle being belittled by her colleagues, but one thing she cannot handle is being the sole responsibility for the danger of an individual, particularly one that had penetrated through her defences and proved that she was not a scornful woman approaching middle age, but someone who was vibrant and worthy of being… _loved._ _‘There is that word again! Is this guilt? Or is it…’_

“We’ve arrived Ma’am” said David as he got out of the car to open the door for his principal. Julia was brought out of her thoughts and exited the car as David opened the door for her.

“Thank you, Sergeant,” said Julia as she walked on ahead to her office block. At that moment, David received a text on his smartphone from SO13 regarding another interview with Louise Rayburn. Putting the phone away he caught up with Julia as they both entered the lift.

The doors closed; “DS Rayburn wishes to question me again” said David. Julia looked at David her face a map of concern; “Do you want me to pull some strings?” asked Julia sincerely.

“No, don’t get yourself involved” said David. Julia scoffed; “David, I’m the one who pulled you in further. Talk to Rayburn and if she is trustworthy, arrange another interview with me present”.

David grew frantic; “What…” Julia interrupted; “David, I was a barrister, that means I can still practise law, which means that I can be your defence. I mean you saved my fucking life” she said the last sentence with pure determination.

David kept his face stoic, but he couldn’t help but be surprised at Julia’s behaviour at this moment. Everything was more complicated then he ever could have imagined.

 _‘Am I just fucking paranoid?! Is Julia simply this kind? Does she simply like me?! I mean who on earth would ever like me?!’_ he thought.

The lift arrived at Julia’s floor; exiting the lift, Julia went to her office and David took his post near the lifts;

“Have a good day Sergeant” she said briskly. “You too Ma’am” replied David.

An hour after he arrived, Kim came around and took over; “You’re relieved Skip” she said as David left his post and exited the building to meet Rayburn.

Julia had been in her office for an hour, plotting on how to move forward with the information she had been given.

 _‘Ambush him at Chequers. It’s the only way’_ she thought.

Taking the burner from her purse, Julia rang David.

PS Budd had just ended his interview with Rayburn when his burner rang.

_“PS Budd” said David_

_“It’s me… I need to go out of town tonight” said Julia._

_“Uh, where to?” asked David_

_“Get everything organised and I’ll give you the information before we set off” responded Julia_

_“Sure” said David with uncertainty._

_“You’ll drive. No police escort. No support vehicle. I don’t want anyone to know” said Julia_

_“Julia, I can’t authorize that. You’re a target.” Said David_

_“I’m a target because of leaks. I’ll take responsibility” Said Julia and after a two second pause said;_

_“Please, David. You’re the only one I trust.”_

David inhaled and exhaled and replied “Okay. I’ll do my best” said David

“Thank you, David, I…… Thank you” she said as she hung up. David put his phone away. _‘Was she going to say what I think she was going to say?’_ thought David.

 _‘Don’t be so stupid’_ thought David.

* * *

Later that evening, David was driving Julia in a car he had managed to rent from one of his old friends from the military. Cash exchange, under the counter and he would return the car by tomorrow morning.

Finally leaving London behind on the road to Buckinghamshire, Julia spoke;

“How did you manage to get this? Did anyone in the carpool mention anything?”

David smirked; “Actually this is a rental from a rental company. An old friend runs it, and I had to pay cash under the table”. Julia looked on surprised.

“Clever you” she replied with a smirk.

“So… we are off to Chequers Ma’am?” asked David. Julia was shocked; “How did you…”

David laughed; “Either you are the worst or the best poker player ever”. Julia scoffed at the analogy.

“Worst, definitely the worst” said Julia. “Ambushing him with the report?” asked David.

Julia eyed David and he replied; “No, nothing like that Julia. I just want to know what we are up against”.

Julia inhaled and exhaled; “Its Chequers, I seriously doubt John will want this out in the open. In any case I’m afraid you are going to have to stay in the car. Don’t think I’ll be invited for drinks afterwards”.

David laughed out loud, with Julia giggling.

Arriving half a mile from Chequers, Julia ordered David to stop the car.

“David… I don’t know if this will work. But I just want to say thank you for everything” she replied.

David couldn’t help but nod in gratitude; “It’s what I’m here for Ma’am”

Julia scoffed; “David, I…” _‘I just cannot say it. I want to say it, say that I want to carry on seeing him, but what would he want with an old bat like me?’_

“David… can I just… can you kiss me for good luck?” asked Julia. David gave a heartfelt and caring smile as he leaned in and snogged the girl… his girl _‘My girl?! WTF’_ he thought to himself.

After driving to the front gate and being let in by the obliging PC, David drove to the front of the manor house.

 _“Don’t mention this to anyone. This never happened. And if I don’t come back, go to the Death Star.”_ Replied Julia with a mischievous smile.

“You’re confident, I give you that” said David. Julia smiled back; “You certainly boost my confidence” _‘God, I just want to snog him here and now’_ thought the Home Secretary. Exiting the car, David saw her approaching the door and the PM answering the door as he parked the car and waited for Julia.

The PM invited his Home Secretary into the lounge and sat down. “Drink Julia?” asked Vossler.

“No thanks. I’m not staying. I’ll keep this brief” said Julia in her most annoying upper crust voice. Handing Vossler the Confidential file, Julia stood standing, ready to make an escape.

Seeing the colour drain from his face, he looked up to see Julia looking annoyingly innocent;

“I think we understand each other” she replied “Prime Minister” Julia replied further with emphasis.

“Who else knows about this?” asked Julia. “Pretty much everyone on the front bench”. Julia couldn’t help but raise a smile; “Obviously I am not expected to ascend to your position. But I am hoping that bringing this forward to the party, that someone more bearable will replace you.”

Vossler was surprised; “What… You think I want to be PM?” asked Julia. “Have a think about it… a reshuffle is a good place to start”. Opening the door, she turned around and said; “Good night Prime Minister. I’ll see myself out” Julia left the room, closed the doors behind her and one of the butlers opened the front door for her to leave.

Walking down the steps, David moved the car to the front, got out and opened the door for her. Quickly entering the car, David closed the passenger door before moving round to the driver’s side.

“Don’t worry Ma’am. The car is bulletproof and soundproof” said David as he drove away from the estate

Julia couldn’t help but giggle; “Does the car come with oil slick and smoke screen?”

“No, but it does come with stinger missiles in the front headlights” joked David.

Julia laughed again and when they were half a mile away from the estate. David stopped the car, got out with a bag and stuck different number plates on the car.

“Traffic cameras Ma’am. Just in case” said David. Julia marvelled at her PPO/lover; “You really do think of everything PS Budd” David grinned as he went back into the car and drove away. Julia took off her coat and chucked in the back.

“That was a very quick meeting” said David. “Yes, it was. Just wanted to get out of there” said Julia. Looking to her right she saw David and the tent forming in his crotch.

Julia grinned and touched David’s groin. David scoffed. “Well you should mind your cleavage, you devious bitch”

Julia licked her red lips. “And you like my cleavage, just as much as I love your missile” she said. Even David couldn’t help but laugh at the crap dialogue. “Your fucking gorgeous and you know it”.

Julia smiled as she pushed back her seat and took off her shoes, before placing her bare feet on the dashboard and removing her G-string. David looked on; _‘Oh my God’_ he thought, slowing the car down, he caressed Julia’s face before he fed his fingers to her mouth. Getting as much saliva as she could on the man’s fingers, Julia bit her lip as David moved his hand underneath her skirt and slowly caressed her clit and lips.

Julia moaned as she felt the David’s digits inside her, whilst David got harder just from the wetness of her cunt. Taking his hand out, David licked the hot wet fingers, thus tasting Julia, and getting his fingers even wetter, before putting his hand back under her skirt and his digits massaging her clit, with his middle finger penetrating Julia.

Julia bit her lip and David looked on how this prim, proper politician let loose. Her eyelids began to perspirate, her cheeks began to flush and her whole body rode the three fingers that David penetrated with.

“Stop the car” she moaned. David went off the road into a small overgrowth. “Get out of the car and take ‘em off” said Julia breathlessly.

Whilst David did that, Julia stripped off her skirt and moved around until she was bent over the passenger seat with her bare arse was in view. David standing to attention, bent down and rimmed Julia’s hole. “Oh fuck… oh fuck David” she moaned as she felt prod of the Scotsman’s tongue in her hole.

Licking and sucking on the slightly raised, wrinkled ring of erogenous tissue that radiated irresistible erotic appeal, David soon had Julia squirming and begging; “Fuck… fuck me…Oh David fuck me” she cried out in agony.

Standing up and wetting his manhood with the glistening juices of Julia’s cunt, David slowly started to penetrate Julia’s hole and the tightness that clamped down on his manhood soon drove David into nirvana. Pushing in and out in wild abandon, David couldn’t care less if she was in pain or pleasure.

“Oh David… don’t…stop” cried Julia in a mixture of pain that was soon becoming pleasure. The tears that formed in her eyes went down, her cheeks became red and her nicely made up face became mess.

“Ah fuck! Jul… aye fuck!” said David as he continued to plow in and out. Not before long Julia’s walls tightened around the invading organ; “Come… on… cum” said David as he continued to plow in and out until the walls clamped down, she soon started to squirt over the leather car seat. Pulling out of Julia, David put his cock underneath Julia’s squirting cunt. After a few squirts, Julia calmed down. It was then that David slapped Julia’s bare arse; “Turn around”

Julia did and came face to face with David’s glistening manhood. Taking it into her mouth Julia took him in all the way down to her gag reflex; sucking the organ as a vacuum, Julia felt David begin to expand before she let him go with a plop and he ejaculated all over Julia’s face.

“Ah, take that Ma’am” he whispered, and Julia smiled in bliss. After a few spurts all over her pretty face, Julia scoped up as much of David’s essence and swallowed it.

“Not bad for a PM” joked David. Julia turned serious before wiping her face with the wet wipes in the glove compartment; David became worried that he had crossed the line… getting his pants and trousers on, David went back to the car and shut the door, and was surprised to see Julia grab him and snog him. Letting go of his lips, Julia continued to hold onto David’s hair “I’d rather be your whore, then PM” she replied.

David knew that he had crossed the line, not the line between them, but his own line. _‘It’s official. Julia Montague is a cold-hearted bitch of a politician. And I am madly in love with her’_


	3. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken this long to update, but another ideas for other fics have had me direct my attention elsewhere... that and work. Also a rewrite of my other fic has also taken a lot of my time. Anyhow hope you all enjoy.

_“I’d rather be your whore, then PM” said Julia as she ran her fingers through his hair._

The room was warm, and the low-level light felt intimate. The heavy breathing of Julia Montague drove PS Budd mad with desire as he continually pulled in and out of her.

Julia’s hot and wet mound would normally be enough to get David’s undivided attention, but tonight he had other things on his mind. _‘I love you Julia. You cold hearted tart, you’re using me, you are leading me on… and I still fucking love you’_ he thought angrily as he ploughed into Julia even harder.

Julia was receiving David in what was probably the greatest screw of her life. This wasn’t the gentle reaffirming coupling of their first night together, nor was it the pleasure giving sex of their second night, nor the animalistic screwing of earlier on in the car. David was ploughing in and raising his head to look into Julia’s eyes, he was kissing her neck and sometimes he would slow down his ministrations just to kiss her lips.

The intense pleasure Julia was receiving was miniscule compared to the emotion she was feeling in her kisses. _‘Is David making love to me?’_ she thought as he took too much care and attention in his kissing, but he wildly abandoned any pretences when screwing Julia. The woman had gone over the edge once already, and she was about to go again.

David, despite giving it all his will, was frantic at the thought that he had never been this dedicated to pleasuring other women like he had to Julia. The woman literally was taking him out of this world and destroying any of his inhibitions. David had vowed to loathe Julia, but he couldn’t resist her candour, her manner and her beauty. The woman was the ultimate definition of a demonic angel, looking into her wide open eyes; _‘The look, those fucking hypnotic_ eyes’ thought David and yet again he felt the walls of her sex closing in, the nerve ends of her mound creating the ultimate and pleasure inducing strain on David’s manhood as it prepared to milk him dry.

Julia shut her eyes, bit down on her lower lip as she felt her euphoria arrive. The blinding light and the feeling of pure pleasure invaded her as her essence and that of lover came together in the warm cocoon that was her mound. Like David, Julia continued to ejaculate, she curled her toes and her calves were about to get a stitch due to the release she was experiencing. As the last of David’s release subsided, he felt his manhood deflate and he released himself from Julia’s evil clutches, he thought with a smirk. Julia came down from her euphoria and was met with the lips of her lover as he ravaged her mouth and held her warm body. Julia opened her eyes and smiled at the man she had accidently started to love; “David…” she whispered, “David?” she whispered again as she felt his body leave hers and go to the other side of the bed. Julia turned over and embraced him from behind, her hands coming into David’s view as David welcomed their soft feel.

“David” she whispered, and David turned around to face his angelic demon, her rustled up hair, her perspiring skin, her blissful smile, her eyes sparkling coming to life offering ‘ _hope?’_ thought David as he caressed her cheek; he wanted to tell her, tell her how much he loved her… but he was scared of being hurt, not that it would make much difference because he knew now he will be hurt if Julia will dump him after he had fulfilled his use.

Julia was just as confused; she was desperate to give herself to the man beside her. Being honest with herself was not a strong suit of a politician, but she now knew her plans of embarrassing the government and holding her head high had the potential of a light at the end of the tunnel, and that light was David. “Are you okay?” she asked tiredly. David smiled back; “I am. Are you? Sorry I was too hard with you” Julia laughed; “No” she said as she kissed him; “Sorry? For what? For loving me?” she whispered. David’s breath hitched and to his surprise Julia was not being triumphant, she too was shocked at what she just said. _‘Don’t show it, just don’t give in. Just… don’t’_ thought David, but his heart and body betrayed him as he scooted closer to his lover and looked her in the eye.

“David, I…” said Julia, but David interrupted her by meeting his lips with hers. _‘Just kiss her, don’t say it’_ he thought as he meshed his lips with hers, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth as Julia’s hands grabbed his hair from behind and pulled him in closer. They had kissed more times than they’d care to remember, but this kiss was different. Julia noticed how it started off more as strongarm, a sense of domination between the two opposites, before it changed into what was now in Julia’s mind… a reaffirmation of love. Julia’s drive went into overtime yet again, trying to recall whether Roger or anyone else had ever sent her to the edge and then teasingly left her hanging ready to burst. But now what she was feeling was far more than this. Julia’s heart started to ache, and she knew she need to satisfy her curiosity with knowing that this man truly did love her or not.

David lips fed from Julia’s as his addiction to her became fulfilled. But then David wanted more, and more, and he now knew that no one will ever satisfy him like Julia. As each moment passed, he felt his being digging itself into a trap that would bring wither joy and pleasure, or heartache and regret. It is only now, both of them laid bare that David can see the hypocrisy of it all, Julia Montague may have been a terror as a politician with radical views on country and security… and in a short space of time she had become the most trusting person David had ever known.

Hours later and, David supposedly sleeping, Julia turned over and observe the man. Out of all the men in the world, a Labour supporting ex-army Scotsman was the only one who could satisfy Julia’s thirstily desire. Up until tonight, Julia knew that sex with David Budd was a powerplay and distraction, but this had all changed this evening. After her episode in the car, Julia, in a state of delirious satisfaction, had uttered something about her being that destroyed her armour; _‘I’d rather be your whore, than PM… Why did I say that?’_ thought Julia. _‘Because you are in love with him’_ she thought to herself. Julia lay there thinking about all that had happened in the last few days. Ever since her divorce from Roger, Julia thought she would never find love again, not that she had it to begin with. Her marriage to Roger may have started with affection, but it soon became one for gain, a steppingstone to her career as a politician, and it worked, Julia was an MP before their second wedding anniversary. Career wise everything was going smoothly, but at home her marriage was a disaster. Julia handled the infidelities, after all it was her duty as a member of the British high-class society to look beyond her male spouses’ infidelities, and she did. But it was her reunion with her cousin Olivia that finally broke her down when she witnessed how Olivia’s life became filled with happiness and love. Julia decided then and there to divorce Roger and strike out on her own, and she was duly rewarded with an ascent to top. But now lying in this bed, Julia didn’t care about that anymore, especially now with David in her life, fighting for his country and all he got was PTSD, a broken marriage and kick up the backside. No, Julia was through fighting, and now she wanted love and life, and she got the spark from this damaged man beside her, who probably loved her like no other. In a world on the brink of insanity, it was the sanest choice.

“Hiya” said David in his Scottish brogue voice, “Hello” whispered Julia in her clipped English rose voice. “To wake up every morning this way” said David as Julia caressed his cheek and smiled back at him; “I wish I could” she replied before she kissed him; “You didn’t sleep” said David and Julia looked down; “I want to ask you how did you know. But I forgot to whom I was speaking to” she replied as David snort a small laugh. “You watch over me all day, it is fair to let me watch over you at night” she replied. David smiled, reached out his hand and ran his fingers through Julia’s beautiful hair. “And you’ll be the only one I trust” he replied. Julia gave a heartfelt smile; “You trust me?” she asked. David pulled back his hand and looked at Julia squarely in the eye; “Aye, I do” he replied, hoping to see a smile, but instead David saw Julia look solemn. There were no signs of triumph or anything mischievous or malicious, and David didn’t know whether to be moved or to be questioning Julia’s expression. Getting out of bed Julia went to the bathroom and entered the shower as David got up and went back to his room.

* * *

Rob Macdonald was already at the office before Julia had awakened. He was going through the schedule and doing any last-minute changes towards Julia’s St Matthew’s speech. “I am a Tory gravedigger that is after the hearts and minds of populace” he muttered to himself as he laughed himself silly. “Stood me up… on our night… I’ll show her…” he muttered before his phone rang and he jumped in fright. He looked at his phone and switched off the alarm. Getting up from his desk he wondered to the window to see the rising sun over London. _“Bastard Scot thinks he can muscle in on my patch”_ He thought to himself pathetically as he made fist; _‘A psycho, that’s what she is… who would want to go for a damaged soldier. When they’ve got me’_ he thought to himself as he hit the table with the fist. “Ow” he exclaimed. Rob’s phone rang, “Hello, Rob Macdonald” he replied. “The cat’s gone all funny again” said the voice of an elderly woman down the other end. “Mother, I told you Tiggy Moo will only answer to his name” replied Rob. “What kind of a name is that?!” exclaimed the Northern woman. “Don’t blame me, blame Eduardo, he left the thing when he moved to a new house” said Rob, still seething at the unpaid rent his old housemate still owed him. Looking out of the window, Rob saw Julia’s car enter the courtyard. “I have to go” he said as hung up the phone and hastily prepared the pages containing the speech.

David got out of the car, observed the surroundings and opened the rear passenger door for Julia; “All clear Ma’am” he said. “Thank you, Sergeant Budd,” she replied in haste as she and David entered the lobby of the Home Office and made their way to the elevators, all the while Julia was saying good morning to everyone.

Entering the elevator, both David and Julia entered and up they went. “All ready for today?” asked Julia. “Yes Ma’am, however I do suggest doing a final security sweep just before you enter the hall” said David, Julia turned to look at him; “Just in case”. Julia nodded and smiled back. When the elevator reached Julia’s office floor, both were besieged by Rob; “Minister” he said as all three of them walked towards Julia’s office. “Rob, good to see you in early this morning”. Rob looked perplexed; “I am always in early Minister. I have never…” he continued; “For pity’s sake Rob, it’s a joke” she replied with a grin, and David too couldn’t hold back his smile; “Oh right hahaha” said Rob, not finding the situation hilarious. “Minister, I gave the speech to Tariq and he is supposed to be delivering it within the next thirty minutes” said Rob. Julia looked queer at Rob; “Isn’t that your job, Rob?” asked Julia. Rob looked slightly flushed; “Yes, it is, but he jumped at the chance. Probably wants to prove his worth, poor chap” replied Rob. David looked on at this poor excuse of a person and found the whole charade both amusing and tragic.

At that moment, Tariq walked out of his office and was about to confront Rob but saw him with Julia. Pulling back, he saw Julia enter her office along with her bodyguard, and saw Rob looking puny when he turned around. Marching towards him Tariq intended to confront Rob, whilst David approached his post and stood there, all he while watching the two men arguing. David had to bite his lip from grinning at the two of them behaving like adolescents. “Just for the record, I haven’t done anything” exclaimed Rob. Both men then ran back to Rob’s office, and at that moment David couldn’t help but give a slight chortle, both of them acting like Tweddle Dee and Tweddle Dum, and running back straight and head held high, almost as if they both had a hard and large suppository up their backsides. David soon turned towards Julia’s office and saw her looking out of the window trying to hold in her laughter and failing. Turning his attention back towards the office, David’s and Julia’s eyes met each other. Julia looked on at her lover and smiled. David smiled back, and for the first time in his life, he felt his heart ache over something other than his children. Julia blinked and David noticed her beautiful eyes filled with warmth, which were gone way too soon as she went back to her desk.

Meanwhile, Vicky Budd was getting her children ready for a day out in the city. Charlie and Ella had been excused from school for the time being due to the threat hanging over them, and especially their father. But now, this morning, having learnt that the threat level had been decreased, Vicky finally can let the kids out of the cramped safe house.

“Mummy is daddy coming?” asked nine-year-old Charlie. “Charlie, you know he is working today” responded Vicky. Thirteen-year-old Ella looked at her brother and couldn’t help but be sad for him. His wide-eyed innocence that stemmed from his poor performance at school, as opposed to Ella’s outstanding performance. Like her mother, Ella rejoiced when Charlie was accepted into his present school which catered towards children with learning difficulties and was happy that finally some of her mother’s anxieties were starting to rescind. “Ella darling are you good to go?” asked her mother. “Yeah, all ready” said Ella a tad apprehensively as she couldn’t help but wonder why the threat level had been decreased. Her father hadn’t been in touch, so no doubt he was working and protecting someone high up. But the sudden change in their lives, Charlie changing school, the terrorist attack… _‘Why so much in such a short space of time’_ thought the teenaged girl.

* * *

It was 11:00 and Julia was getting ready to travel to St Mathew’s. David had mapped out a route this morning and was anxious to get going as soon as possible to avoid protestors and other obstacles. _‘Obstacles?!’_ he thought. As Julia said to him once a few weeks ago; _“Everyone has a right to protest”_. David thought about this; _‘If only you were there where I’ve been’_ he thought to himself at the time. Julia walked out of her office, case in hand. She had changed her shoes and was wearing high stiletto heels. Her legs, which were covered up by her dark blue trousers, were made for those shoes and David’s imagination flashed how good she would look wearing those shoes… and only those shoes. Coming out of his daydream, David approached his principal; “All ready, Ma’am?” he asked. “Yes, Sergeant”. David pressed his earpiece and spoke to his shirtsleeve, “Lavander outbound. I repeat Lavander outbound. Get the car ready” he said as both he and Julia entered the elevator.

“Any obstacles reported?” asked Julia. “Just the usual protestors Ma’am. I would advise for you to go into the building straight away. However, I do suggest the security sweep beforehand” said David. Julia nodded; “Of course, no sense of being cavalier” she replied. At that moment Julia interlaced her pinkie finger with David’s. David responded by strengthen his hold on Julia’s finger. Julia turned her head to face David, who to turned him. Both of them sharing a heartfelt smile. As the elevator reached the lobby, both of them exited and hurriedly walked on outside towards the car, which drove away from the vicinity straight away.

Ella and Vicky Budd, who was holding Charlie’s hand, had reached central London and were walking through Westminster. “Doesn’t it bother you mum? Why the sudden change in the threat level? Charlie’s school change?” asked Ella. Vicky shook her head; “All I’m concerned about darling is that Charlie is now happy and is learning”. Ella decided to drop the subject, even though it was pre-occupying her. Hearing a siren approaching them, they saw a police cycle stopping in the middle of an intersection, and the rider raising his hand. A few seconds later they saw two dark cars driving through, Ella looked on and saw her father in the passenger seat. “Mummy, it’s daddy, look” Vicky turned and saw David briefly before rushing past. “Weird. Never saw him at work” said Vicky.

David was looking through the windscreen at any potential threat that might arrive. But all he saw were people going about their everyday lives. It was times like this that David wondered how far he had strayed from his humble beginnings; his naivety and innocence at the world at large. Before joining the army, before being dispatched to Helmond, it was times like this that he yearned for such a time to return.

Finished with brushing up her speech, Julia looked outside at a mother and her three children. The children going about their everyday lives without a care in the world, but the mother was always looking around and when she looked at the police cycle, she blanched before turning her attention towards her children. Julia eyed the children, and she yearned for the days of her childhood, her teens years specifically, the heyday of the 80s, a time when the terrorist threat was evident and frightening, but somewhat manageable. London boomed at the time and Julia witnessed it all, a time when children ran out to play in relative carefreedom. Now, Julia looking at the world outside her window, she ever wondered whether that had all been a memory or just a figment of her imagination.

The car made its way down Malet Street and, as David had been informed, there were protestors behind barricades shouting and holding up placards against the RIPA-18 bill. Julia looked on and couldn’t help but smirk inwardly; _‘Good luck to the next sucker who needs to oversee all this’_. David caught a glimpse of Julia in the mirror, and not only was the crevice of mouth going slightly upwards, but her eyes sparkled in relief. The sun shone through the window, and David was captivated by Julia’s radiancy; _‘How on earth did Penhaligon cheat let alone dump this woman?’_ David closed his eyes and slightly shook his head to focus on the situation in hand.

Arriving at St Matthew’s, the car drove round to the front door. Kim got out of the first car looked around and motioned for David to exit the car, he too took one last look at the sights, and he approached the rear passenger door letting Julia out of the car.

When Julia’s surname was Pennington, she had received her first taste of attention. Be it a dinner party or a function, Julia would turn male heads and turn women’s noses up. Her manner alienated many a politician’s wife or lover, whilst her views would challenge the politicians, or boys club as Julia called it. As the affairs intensified, Julia’s resolve to beat her ex-husband only gave her more of a pushed to the top. She wooed and dined with the Tories and did so till her stomach was ill with decadent food and contempt.

“All clear Ma’am” exclaimed David as he led Julia up the stairs and into St Matthew’s College. At that moment David saw something fly towards his principal and he straight away stood Infront of Julia. Julia turned her head and saw David look embarrassed; “Sorry Ma’am, just a raw egg”. Julia smiled, but her eyes showed remorse and pity.

Entering the college Julia approached the board of governors who were waiting formally in line to greet the controversial politician. As she shook their hands, Julia couldn’t wait for to get out of there. All she wanted now is for her and David to crawl into a warm bed and just indulge with one another. As Julia shook the last cold hand, she turned away and saw Tariq with a briefcase. David saw this also and approached the man; “Sorry Ma’am, but Mr. Macdonald thought that this version of the speech will reach a wider audience…” he said sheepishly.

Julia glared at the man; “Well you can tell Mr. Macdonald where he can shove his version of the speech!” she snapped back quietly before she walked away from the bumbling assistant, with David following her. It was whilst walking away from the proceedings that David felt a shock to his system as he eyed his principal… _‘Girlfriend actually… Shut up. Keep your mind on the job’_ David’s breath began to exhale short and a panic set through him. A panic not over threat, or a family or brother in arms, but a panic about someone whom he thought was the most inexcusable bitch in the world. _‘Jesus Julia, you can’t do this. You’re a shoe in to be PM. You are committing suicide, it’s not worth it. Petty vengeance is not worth it… I’m not worth it!’_ he thought stupidly.

“Ma’am as we discussed I need to make a final security sweep” he whispered as they both walked to the ‘green room’ where Julia will be waiting before finally entering the auditorium. “Can’t Kim carry out the sweep?” asked Julia. David looked crestfallen; “Yes of course she can. But Ma’am, I am responsible for your safety and it is my duty…” Julia interrupted him; “If you must Sergeant” she replied with a smile, to which David returned before exiting the room.

Kim was outside the room waiting for David. “Sweep done Skipper” she said. “Did you check everything? The podium?” he asked. “Of course, even the stage. Bloody bugger it tough to dismount” replied Kim. David looked confused; “What do you mean?”

“The woodblock on the edge, it’s a bloody nightmare to remove” she replied. David, suddenly, became alert. “Kim, look after Lavander” he said as he briskly walked down the hall to the auditorium. _‘Why would a woodblock be so difficult to remove?’_ thought David. Entering the auditorium David saw the plethora of journos outside waiting to be entered. Approaching Fenton, his colleague, David moved into whisper; “What’s up Skip?” asked Fenton. “How difficult is it to open a woodblock from the edge of a stage?” Fenton looked curiously for a second and then started to understand; “Not that difficult, well not in my daughter’s school anyway” he replied. David nodded subtly; “Just like in mine. Where is the maintenance of the building?” he asked. Fenton replied; “Basement”. David gave a quick nod in gratitude and left for the basement.

Julia was fixing her makeup and waiting for the go ahead, annoyed like always at the last-minute preparations. _‘Only this time it is your boyfriend doing the prep’_ thought Julia as she scoffed at the thought. _‘My boyfriend?!’_ she thought again. Turning back to the mirror she absent minded brushed a whiff of foundation on her cheek, thinking about the crow’s feet that will be appearing in a few years. _‘Boyfriend? Christ, you are forty-four… And David…’_ she thought as she felt the warm happiness coming from inside and enveloping her whole being. _‘You love him. You admitted it to yourself… and he loves you’_ she thought. All of a sudden, her smirk became a smile, her cheeks were filled with colour, whilst her eyes were sparkling with joy. _‘He trusts you, and he loves you’_ thought Julia. A single tear came slowly pouring down her eyes, her chest filled with euphoria, and her mind clear on what she will do, minus any doubt. Julia was made up, she was going to go out there talk about RIPA-18, and then slowly she will leak it all, how MI5 passed on a withdrawn document that could have been used in evidence. How Special Branch and the police were trying slowly to take power away from MI5, how the Prime Minister was supposed to have faced trial… everything. She will leak it, and then resign, on a high horse.

David, Fenton and the maintenance man were in the auditorium, the man was using a crowbar to yank the floorboard; “Don’t know it’s so strong, guv. These are normally light a pound”.

“I know, that’s the reason I called you” replied David. The man had loosened the block and was about to yank it out before David told him to stop; “Have you got a torch?” asked David. The man handed his torch to the bodyguard and David peered inside. “Yeah, just I suspected” said David. “About what?” asked Fenton. Turning back to Fenton he passed on the torch; “Take a butchers on this” said the Scotsman to his colleague who got down on his knees and looked at the space. The wires were attached to each cable. “Bloody hell” he whispered. David turned to the maintenance man and asked him to leave.

Fenton eyed David, and he nodded; “Call it off” said Fenton. “My words exactly” replied David as he walked calmly back to the ‘green room’. Out of sight and earshot from the jackals of journos, David walked briskly towards Kim; “What’s going on Skipper?” she asked. “Code Red, Fenton and I just discovered a device beneath the stage. Get bomb squad onto it right now!” he said quietly but frantically. Kim immediately went to action; she called the bomb squad as David knocked on the door;

“Excuse me Ma’am” said David. “Yes Sergeant, please come in” replied Julia. David entered and saw Julia sitting on the sofa going through her speech. She looked up and she gave the most heart-warming smile he had ever seen. David’s breathing hitched and now more than ever he wanted to save this woman; “Code Red Ma’am. We found a device underneath the stage”.

The skin covering her body froze and began to pringle. The anxiety she thought she had laid dormant after the attack a few days ago, came back. “Ma’am we have to evacuate” said David as he walked towards his principal. “Of course, Sergeant” replied Julia.

Packing her belongings, Julia made a beeline towards David and off they went. “Code yellow, Lavander outbound” replied David, yellow being the code for an urgent but inconspicuous getaway. David and Julia walked towards the rear exit. “What’s going on David?” asked Julia. “Bomb underneath the stage. If you stepped on it, you probably would have activated it, and when you got off… well… It’s either that or you might have activated a timer”. Julia was shocked; “Jesus. How about Kim and Fenton…” she asked. “On their way out, Kim called for the bomb squad and they are now trying to disperse the crowd” replied David. Reaching the exit, David went out first, looked around, and saw no threat as he opened the door and Julia raced towards the seat. David then joined her in the car and the driver sped away. Going around the corner, David told the driver to slow down as the car did a normal speed.

“What do you mean, she’s gone!” shouted the man. “I’m sorry Colonel, but she left” said the meek man. The colonel stood up and couldn’t help but exclaim; “You do know she’s going to have our necks for this” the man replied in his accented English as he walked towards the bank of monitors which depicted the colleges security feed.

“What’s next?” asked the meek man. “Plan B. Is the team ready?” he asked. “Yes sir. Yes, they are” replied the other man. “Okay let’s go” replied the boss as the meek man walked behind him. The boss took out his phone and dialled a number as he was walking out of the room. Lifting the phone towards his sweaty stubble, the accented man replied; “Gone, aborted… Very well Patriot is now a go”.

Meanwhile, Julia’s car was going through the streets back to the Blackwell Hotel. Julia looked at David through the mirror, to which David caught a glimpse of her eyes… and they were not turning away; “Sorry for sending you on a cock and bull chase” said Julia. “No Ma’am. It was a planned event that was side-tracked” replied David. “Weird way of looking at it” said Julia as the car went around a corner and on its way to St Paul’s. Stopping at a set of traffic lights, David eyed through the windscreen, and he saw a taxicab to his right, which was going the opposite direction. He saw pedestrians crossing, one of them being none other than Vicky, Charlie and Ella. David’s breath hitched, he knew Vicky was taking the children out for the day, but he didn’t know they would be at St Pauls of all places.

The family crossed to the other side of the street and she didn’t know what had possessed her, but Ella stopped once she reached the pavement and turned around to see who was in the limo. It was there that she saw her father sitting stoic as he waited for the lights to change.

The light illuminated green and the Bentley limo drove on. The car would normally fly through, but, today of all days, it didn’t. The car moved off well enough, but all of a sudden, the cab that was supposedly travelling in the opposite direction, did a sudden and sharp turn to the right, thus crashing into the limo.

“What the hell” moaned the driver, whilst David looked on frantically both at this family, who had acknowledged his presence and then a swift turn to Julia, who looked back at him with concern; “Are you okay, David?” she asked worryingly, not caring if someone overheard her. David looked back to his family, and during this split second, the doors of the van behind them blew wide open and out came some figures in black. David’s eyes grew wide; “JULIA! GET DOWN!” he screamed, and Julia, who looked on, went down. David pulled out his gun and he told the driver to get down also. A split second later, David’s theories would prove true, out of the cab in front the doors flew open and four men, dressed in black, ran out onto the street. They were carrying MP5s, and AK’s, whilst the men behind were mounting an explosive to Julia’s side of the door.

“GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!” screamed David at his family as they ran down near the Cathedral. David, armed and loaded, shot at the perpetrator near Julia. “George, move the fucking car!” exclaimed David. The driver pressed the accelerator and moved out of there, running over two other perpetrators. Once over the road, the gunfire came roaring in. George’s head imploded, and his remains went all over David, he kicked open the passenger door, and fired back at the two perps within his field of vision. Using the bulletproof glass as cover, he seeked the other perpetrator, before he noticed the explosive underneath Julia with its digital clock

“JULIA! GET OUT, THE CAR IS ABOUT TO BLOW!” yelled David as Julia manoeuvred to open the door.

“NO! USE THE OTHER DOOR!” yelled David as he saw Julia manoeuvre to the other side of the car, open the door, using the door as cover and went to the trashed front. Before running off to the nearest building. Seeing Julia do this, David ran after her and they both next to a stone slab.

“Julia, I saw Vicky. I have to…” said David, Julia nodded; “GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!” she shouted.

David got up shot some covering fire and made his way to the park in front of the Cathedral. What he saw next will haunt him till senility. There was one perp left, he held Vicky by gunpoint.

“Let the bitch go, or she gets it” teased the perp. David pointed his gun at him, not even budging. “What good will that do” exclaimed David. “Oh, a Scot… Aren’t you supposed to scream freedom in a time like this?” he laughed. “Let the girl go… she is not part of this” replied David.

Julia saw what was going on, and she fled from behind the slab, going around the building and seeing the perp holding Vicky at gunpoint. Julia was scared, scared at dying and losing her love… but the sight of what she assumed was Ella and Charlie hugging each other in comfort, will be a sight that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Julia couldn’t just leave things like this, she had to do something, seeing the vantage point of the gunman, who was concentrating on David, Julia came up with possibly the most full-hardy plan.

Taking off her stiletto shoes, she waited until the gunman giggled again. When this occurred a second later, Julia did not hesitate. Running barefoot towards the gunman, it was only at the last second, that he noticed that his target was coming towards him. Jumping on top of him and Vicky, Julia was winded as was the perp, who fired off a shot which missed David. Taking one of the shoes, she used its sharp heel to jam it into the perp’s right eye; “AHH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Julia’s vision was in a haze, all she wanted to do was to kill this man. Vicky moved away in fright as David moved to comfort her; “Are you okay?” he asked. Vicky moved away and ran towards her children who had by now run towards her. Julia meanwhile had her hands around the perps’ neck and was squeezing it. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHY ME?!” she shouted. David approached her and cuddled her; “Julia, it’s okay” he whispered. Julia turned around and saw David; “Your… family…” said Julia, letting the adrenaline she had built up slowly flow away. “They’re okay, they’re okay” he whispered.

The police arrived and Julia finally got up from the pavement. David took off his jacket and put it over her; her face had blood splats, her purple suit torn, and the soles of her feet scarred. Julia looked on at Vicky, Ella and Charlie. The older woman was hugging them both, but Ella was eyeing Julia, her face a map of gratitude and emotion. Julia couldn’t tear away from her gaze and kept on eyeing her till the moment she walked away from her field of vision.

“Come on Julia. It’s okay” whispered David. It was only now, at this moment, that the tears sprung up and Julia Montague, ironed politician and the bain of many, broke down. David already saw the impending arrival of Julia’s outburst and whisked her off to the side street.

A horde of ambulances arrived, and Julia was attended by the paramedics of one of them as she had a blanket over her shoulders, and a policeman was protecting her. She saw David speaking to Vicky, and she saw the cordiality between them, there was no love or emotion between them, just simple gratitude. However, there was love between him and his children, as he hugged them and kissed them on the cheeks.

“Do you love her?” asked Ella quietly so no one could hear. David looked at his daughter and smiled before he nodded; “Aye, I do”. Ella gave a melancholic smile; “Then go to her. She needs you more” replied Ella. “But your mum…” Ella interrupted her father; “She’ll be okay. Go to her, dad.” David eyed his daughter and kissed her cheek; “I love you Ella” said David. “I love you too, now go” she whispered, and David walked back to Julia. Vicky saw David leave; “Where’s he going” she said. Ella approached her mum and hugged her; “He’ll be okay, as we will be also” she whispered to her mum.

* * *

It was hours later when Julia finally made it to her room. Entering the bathroom, she stripped off her dirtied clothes and put on a robe. Switching on the TV and watching the news, the coverage of her attack was shown, the photo of her jamming the stiletto heel, the bloodied spray all over her clothes and face. Julia shook her head in annoyance and switched the TV off. Going into the bathroom, she stripped off her robe and entered the shower, switching on the water, she entered the warm spray and she revelled in the warmth as she washed off the blood, tears and sweat.

David meanwhile had opened the interconnecting door. Going inside he made sure all doors were locked before he entered Julia’s bathroom, Julia opened her eyes and saw him stand there. Seeing the cheeky grin on her beautiful face, David stripped off and entered the shower as he hugged her from behind, kissed her shoulder and moved his hands to her mound. “Did I ever tell you; I love you in stilettos?” he asked. Julia laughed; “I always used to feel naked when I wore them” replied Julia. “Now you are sexy and deadly in them” said David. Julia grinned as she turned around and eyed her lover; “Not a bad combination” she exclaimed. David laughed and moved into kiss his lover, this woman who had saved his soon to be ex wife’s life and that of his children.

Pulling back, David kissed the tip of Julia’s nose; “Kiss me David. Kiss me again” she whispered, and David moved in and did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
